Danny Wallace
Danny Wallace is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. On The Island After the crash, Danny, Owen and Pack watch in awe as Liam almost singlehandedly saves all the injured survivors. After realising that Owen didn't have training to deal with the crash, Liam sends Danny, Owen and Pack away to help with the injured survivors. 3 days after the crash, the survivors have realised that help may not be on it's way. Owen and Pack tell Danny that Liam should be the island's leader after Danny suggests Owen. Liam calls for a meeting, which he announces that help is probably not on it's way. He announces a plan to search for the fuselage to try and find a transmitter. Danny announces that he and Owen will accompany Liam on his mission, as do Pack and Jess. The next day, Liam leads the team, including Danny, towards the inland wreckage, and are now joined by Emma and Florence. Liam finds the fuselage in the jungle. After telling Danny and Owen that he needs help finding the life raft, Liam finds it by the time Danny evens finishes his next sentence. Danny was present as Liam pulled the cord to the plane's life raft, which then flings him against the tree holding the plane. Danny and the others watch in horror as the plane falls out of the tree and lands on Liam, killing him. ("All Is Not Lost") Shortly after Tank Top and Bandana arrive on the island and attempt to take Danny hostage, they fire a flare to signal for The Barracuda to arrive on the island. Shortly after arriving on the island, The Barracuda attempts to hold negotiations with Danny's sister, Margot Wallace, over the phone but it does not go to plan as Margot reveals she actually poisoned hers and Danny's father in order to take the money for herself. The Barracuda then announces she is going to stay on the island. (Ransom) After learning about the death of his father, Danny attempts to hold a private service but is interrupted by Steve, who after learning of Danny's wealth attempts to strike up a business deal with Danny. Over the course of the day, Steve tries and fails to pitch ideas to Danny, including 'Risoghurt', 'Pielates' (a mix of exercise and dessert) and 'Hammer In An Hour' (a service that can provide a hammer within one hour). Danny is not interested in any of these ideas and stresses that he does not want to go into business with Steve. Later, Steve talks Chet Smart into talking to Danny about 'Limitless' pills (a drug that gives the user the ability to use the full potential of the human brain, as seen in the film). Danny admits that the drug would be cool, which Steve overhears. This convinces Steve that Danny does like his idea's (as he's the one who "came up" with the Limitless idea) but doesn't want to do business with him because he's "an idiot". Danny tells Steve he doesn't want to do business with him because he's a murderer. Steve replies that Danny has murdered all the survivors as his family wouldn't pay the ransom. Later, Danny finds Steve repairing his father's grave. Steve apologises to Danny as he "knows how it feels to be falsely called a murderer". Danny accepts Steve's apology. He tells Steve his dad thought he was a "big fat idiot". As an "f-u" to his father, Danny agrees to become business partners with Steve to make 'Risoghurt'. (Poison) Tank Top asks the survivors where the cockpit is, as The Barracuda wants the pirates to strip it for spare parts, but the survivors warn him that Liam was "smushed" under it. Danny tells him that they tried to pull Liam out but all they could find was his arm and a butt cheek. Later, as Tank Top begins to explain what happened in the 6th season of Game Of Thrones, Danny stops him, saying that he doesn't want it ruined for him as he wants to watch it when he finally returns home. The survivors decide to have a vote to see if Tank Top and V-Neck should explain what happened on the show. (Caiman) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters